Cuando vuelvas a mí
by Midday Giggle
Summary: Pasaron los años y Pear Butter ahora tiene una familia preciosa, nueva y enorme, a pesar de haber perdido a la suya propia. Pero el cuento de hadas no termina allí, y el romance entre estos dos jóvenes ponies tiene un final que no es tan feliz como creías.


¡Hola de nuevo!

Este es el segundo one-shot de la serie de one-shots preparados para celebrar mi primer aniversario de ficker. Espero lo disfruten.

* * *

 **CUÍDALO POR MÍ ¿SÍ?**

El cielo estaba nublado. La espesa masa de nubes cubría el cielo diurno, haciendo que todo se viera más oscuro.

Bright Mac lo había notado mientras subía las maletas a la carreta. Al levantar la vista y mirar hacia el terreno donde los perales habían desaparecido y fueron reemplazados con manzanos, observaba de reojo el cielo, cubierto de gris, sin un solo rayo de sol traspasando las gruesas nubes.

 _"Se despejarán pronto"_ pensaba _"En solo un minuto se irán. Tal vez llueva un poco, pero no es nada de qué preocuparse"._

Pero mientras más espesas se volvían las nubes y los minutos se convertían en horas, más crecía la preocupación en su estómago.

—¡Bright Mac!— lo llamaron. Se dio la vuelta para ver a Pear Butter avanzando fuera de la casa, cargando con una bolsa de manzanas sobre su lomo.

—¿Sí, Buttercup?

Pear Butter, o Buttercup, lo alcanzó en la carreta y le pasó la bolsa para que la metiera en la parte trasera —¿Ya viste las nubes?

Bright Mac asintió, cerrando la carreta y cubriéndola con el toldo —Sí ¿Pasa algo con ellas?

Los ojos llenos de preocupación de Buttercup lo miraron —¿No crees que eso suena a tormentas? Tal vez debamos aplazar el viaje, para dejar que el mal tiempo pase.

Bright Mac se acomodó su sombrero mientras Buttercup miraba nerviosamente al cielo. Le puso un casco en el hombro.

—Todo estará bien, ya lo verás.

—Pero...— empezó Buttercup —¿Y si llueve? ¿No será peligroso el camino?

—Sé que estás nerviosa, Buttercup, y es razonable. Pero sabes que si no viajamos hoy, no podremos hasta quién-sabe-cuando, y yo en lo personal quiero resolver esto ya. Han sido casi once años.

Buttercup se mordió el labio —¿Crees que nos recibirá? ¿Después de tanto tiempo?

Bright Mac le pasó el brazo sobre los hombros a Buttercup —Estoy seguro de que lo hará. Su carta decía que quería hablar con nosotros, tal vez quiere pedirnos perdón y nosotros también le debemos una disculpa.

Buttercup miró sobre su hombro hacia la casa —¿Y estás seguro de que no podemos llevar a los niños?

Bright Mac negó con la cabeza —Big Mac y Applejack deben quedarse a ayudar, y sabes que AppleBloom es muy pequeña para viajar con nosotros, sobre todo un camino tan largo. Además, la carreta no es muy cómoda para los cinco.

Con un suspiro resignado, Buttercup trató de convencerse de que debía ir. Su padre les había escrito por primera vez en años, y les había dicho que deseaba hablar con ellos en persona. Los había invitado a ir a Vanhoover, a quedarse con la familia de Pear Butter por unos días. Tal vez sería la única oportunidad que tendría para enmendar las cosas.

—Tienes razón... Tenemos que ir.

* * *

—Prométeme que te cuidarás.

—Lo prometo, mamá.

—Más te vale.

Bright Mac por fin se separó de su madre. Esta le puso un casco en la mejilla y le dedicó una sonrisa, antes de apartarse y acercarse a Pear Butter, quien cargaba en sus brazos a la pequeña AppleBloom, enrollada en mantas color durazno.

Pear Butter la recibió con una sonrisa —Prométame que tendrá cuidado con ellos.

Granny Smith le sonrió —Lo tendré. Ni aunque un Timberwolf se me apareciera aquí, frente a la casa, dejaría que les pasara algo.

Pear Butter esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y miró a su hija, de apenas cuatro meses. AppleBloom le estiró sus pequeños cascos, con sus ojos naranjas bien abiertos. Se inclinó un poco y le acarició el cuello con el hocico, ocasionando que la potranca riera. Le plantó un beso en la frente y se la entregó a su abuela.

Bright Mac sonrió al ver a su esposa y madre interactuar, pero poco tiempo le tomó darse cuenta de que alguien no se había hecho notar. Ya se había despedido de todos, excepto de la potranca sentada al costado, mirándolo con expresión triste.

Le sonrió a la niña de pelaje naranja —Eh, manzanita ¿No vienes a despedirte?

Applejack lo miró con ojos verdes llenos de tristeza y se levantó de su lugar, pasando a Big Mac y abrazando por el cuello a su padre.

—No quiero que se vayan— dijo —¿No puedo ir con ustedes?

Bright Mac negó con la cabeza y le acarició la cabeza a su hija —Temo que no, manzanita. Tu mamá y yo debemos hacer esto solos.

Applejack le dio un apretón —Prometo no estorbar.

Bright se separó de su hija y negó con la cabeza —Lo siento, Applejack, será la próxima.

Applejack sorbió por la nariz con los ojos acuosos —Los voy a extrañar mucho.

Bright esbozó una sonrisa triste al ver a su hija así. Applejack siempre quería verse fuerte y grande, así que llorar no era usual de ella ¿Tanto iba a extrañarlos?

Pensando, levantó la mirada. Apenas podía ver la orilla de su sombrero de stetson.

Levantó el casco y se sacó el sombrero, en su lugar poniéndoselo a la potranca. El sombrero le quedaba muy grande a Applejack, tanto que tuvo que hacérselo hacia atrás para poder verlo bien.

Con una sonrisa, se inclinó hasta estar a la altura de la potranca —Cuídalo por mí ¿Sí?

Applejack, con los ojos vidriosos y una pequeña lágrima en su mejilla derecha, asintió. Bright Mac le dio otro abrazo a su pequeña hija.

—Te amo, manzanita.

Applejack sorbió por la nariz de nuevo —También te amo, papi.

Padre e hija se separaron, al tiempo que Pear Butter le plantaba un beso en la frente a Big Mac. Los niños se juntaron alrededor de su abuela, Applejack agarrándose del brazo de esta mientras veían a sus padres caminar hacia la puerta. Una vez en el umbral, ambos se detuvieron y Pear Butter se dio la vuelta, recordando que se había olvidado de despedirse de Applejack.

Trotó de nuevo hacia la casa y se inclinó hacia su hija, plantándole un beso a su hija en la coronilla.

—Volveremos pronto, Jackie. Recuerda que te amamos.

Applejack asintió, acariciando la mejilla de su madre con la propia antes de que esta se regresara con su esposo en la puerta. Detrás de ambos, las nubes se habían vuelto más espesas aún.

Ambos padres, con una sonrisa en sus rostros, miraron a sus hijos.

—Los amamos, volveremos pronto— dijeron al unísono. Con un último intercambio de miradas con Granny Smith, cruzaron el umbral. Granny y los niños se acercaron a la puerta para ver cómo partía la pareja.

Bright Mac se enganchó a sí mismo a la carreta, mientras que Pear Butter se subió en la parte de atrás, desapareciendo dentro del toldo que le daba la apariencia de un carruaje a la carreta, con la parte delantera y trasera descubiertas. Bright Mac miró sobre su hombro dentro de la carreta y, luego, con una última despedida con el casco hacia su familia, empezó a empujarla carreta, pocos minutos después desapareciendo por la entrada de Sweet Apple Acres directo hacia el pueblo y más allá.

Applejack se sacó el sombrero de su padre y lo miró atentamente. Granny Smith la incitó a entrar a la casa y, con un suspiro y una mirada hacia el camino por el que sus padres habían desaparecido, entró en la casa.

Poco se imaginaba ella, tan pequeña, que esa sería la última vez que los vería.

* * *

—¿Crees que estarán bien?

Bright Mac miró sobre su hombro a Pear Butter, recostada sobre mantas y almohadas acomodadas para su comodidad en el viaje.

—¿Quienes?

Llevaban largo rato en el camino y hasta entonces había sido un viaje silencioso. Ya había dejado Ponyville y sus alrededores muy atrás, internándose más y más en los prados verdes que ofrecía Equestria en primavera. Hace algo más de una hora, había visto Canterlot en la cumbre de la montaña, tan impresionante como siempre.

—Los niños.

Bright Mac se rio entre dientes —Por las manzanas, Buttercup. Tranquilízate. Mi madre los cuidará bien.

—Pero...— Buttercup gateó hasta el borde de la carreta para ver a su esposo —¿Seguro de que Granny Smith podrá con los tres al mismo tiempo? Es decir, tiene que cuidar de la pequeña AppleBloom y al mismo tiempo vigilar a Applejack y Big Mac. Es mucho trabajo para ella ¿no crees?

—Estará bien. Además, tiene a Goldie Deliciuos para ayudarla.

—Goldie tampoco es tan joven.

Frenando, Bright Mac miró a Pear Butter —Estará bien, tanto mi madre como los niños. Ya verás, puede manejarlo. Ahora, intenta no moverte demasiado, que vamos a empezar una subida.

Obedeciendo, Pear Butter se quedó quieta en el borde de la carreta. El camino se puso un poco empinado mientras avanzaban. Recordaba que debía bordear un acantilado por el área una vez que pasaran Canterlot, pero no recordaba con exactitud cuál acantilado. El cañón Galope aún estaba muy lejos, y antes de pasar cerca de él debían desviarse para llegar a Vanhoover.

Avanzaron en silencio mientras Bright Mac empujaba su carrera más y más arriba, plantando los cascos con más fuerza para no rodar de reversa. Una vez que la colina se niveló un poco, Buttercup habló nuevamente.

—Solo estoy preocupada... Y ya los extraño.

—Sé que lo haces— dijo Bright Mac —Es comprensible. Es tu instinto de madre. Pero créeme cuando te digo: Van a estar bien.

Un poco más tranquila, sonrió y se dejó llevar al contemplar la flora hermosa que los rodeaba. Ardillas curiosas se asomaban entre las ramas de árboles cercanos, con ojos bien abiertos al ver desconocidos pasar; y, cuando pasaban cerca de sus refugios, nuevamente se volvían a esconder entre las verdes hojas.

Pear Butter reía al ver una familia de ardillas con las mejillas llenas de nueces cuando sintió algo impactar con su hombro. Sorprendida, miró su hombro derecho, donde una diminuta gotita de agua le hizo un guiño antes de deslizarse por su clavícula y desaparecer.

Con una ceja arriba, miró al cielo y una gota más le aterrizó en el hocico. Y luego una en la oreja. Y empezaron a caer más y más gotas, hasta que ambos se vieron atrapados en un aguacero.

—¡Mac!— llamó ella, metiendo se dentro del toldo para protegerse la lluvia —¡Detente! Debemos estacionarnos, está lloviendo.

—Lo noté, cariño— gritó Bright Mac sobre el ruido de más y más gotas impactando en con el suelo —¿Podrías ver a qué distancia está el pueblo más cercano?

Pear Butter retrocedió en la carreta y cerró el toldo por la parte de atrás para que el agua no se metiera. Sacó el mapa de una de sus canastas y revisó su ubicación.

—¡Hay un pequeño poblado cerca! ¡Aún estamos muy lejos de Vanhoover!

—¡Entonces iremos al poblado!

—¡Es muy peligroso! Debemos estacionarnos aquí.

—No podemos, estamos a campo abierto.

Un trueno cortó el aire como una cuchilla. A incalculable distancia, un rayo golpeó la tierra. Las criaturas a su alrededor chillaron y se escondieron es su madriguera y entre sus ramas, dejando a ambos ponies solos en el camino enlodado.

Pear Butter se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a la carreta. Otro rayo cayó, y el trueno resonó más cerca.

—¡Mac!

Bright Mac luchaba contra los vientos tempestuosos. Su melena le colgaba por el cuello como un trapo mojado y tenía las pestañas salpicadas de agua.

—¡Está bien! Nos detendremos. Déjame buscar una zona segura.

Avanzó más, buscando un área nivelada donde estacionar la carreta. Un rayo de pronto impactó en un árbol a apenas unos metros de ellos, cortando la corteza. Bright Mac vio con horror como el árbol se vencía por la fuerza de los ventarrones y lentamente caía en su dirección.

Pear Butter gritó. Bright Mac trató de esquivar el árbol cayendo, girando bruscamente hacia la izquierda. Sin embargo, a pesar de que logró esquivar las ramas, tropezó con una roca y una rueda de la carreta se rompió. Pear Butter saltó dentro de la carreta y se golpeó el hombro con uno de los soportes del toldo, rompiéndolo. Astillas cayeron sobre ella y esa parte del toldo la cubrió por completo.

Bright Mac sintió un tirón en el costado, probablemente de un músculo o un tendón esguinzado. A pesar de eso, sintió como si algo lo jalara hacia atrás, venciéndose contra la gravedad. Con horror, escuchó los gritos detrás de sí y sintió el suelo bajo sus cascos demasiado blando. Cuando miró sobre su hombro, notó que parte de la carreta estaba colgando por el acantilado y de que Pear Butter se aferraba desesperada a uno de los soportes del toldo. El suelo era una masa de lodo, pasto y piedras, que poco a poco los arrastraba más hacia el barranco. Bright Mac luchó con todas sus fuerzas para devolverlos a tierra firme, pero poco podía hacer contra el peso de la carreta.

La carreta.

—¡Buttercup!— llamó sin mirar atrás —¡Debes saltar!

—¡¿A dónde?!

—¡Necesito que salgas de ahí, para que vayas al borde!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No pienso dejarte!

—¡HAZLO!— ordenó Bright Mac —¡Yo te seguiré! ¡Pero no puedo soltar la carreta contigo dentro!

Pear Butter entendió el plan y se aferró con más fuerza al poste. Lentamente, se sujetó hasta llegar al borde delantero de la carreta y se preparó para saltar. Era un salto largo, pero podría hacerlo.

Justo en ese momento, el suelo cedió bajo los cascos de Bright Mac. Con un grito agónico, Bright Mac fue arrastrado hacia atrás y perdió el balance.

Pear Butter gritó.

El peso de la carreta los empujó hacia el acantilado a ambos. Con un grito de horror de los ponies, la carreta cayó con un estrepitoso estruendo hasta que se perdió de la vista dentro del abismo.

* * *

—Buttercup...

—Bright... Mac...

* * *

Applejack despertó de su transe en su habitación. El cielo se había nublado y presentaba indicios de lluvia. Vio a algunos pegasos volar alrededor de Sweet Apple Acres, moviendo y preparando nubes para la lluvia que caería en todo Ponyville.

Escuchó pasos tras de ella y se giró para ver a su anciana abuela entrando a la habitación.

—Applejack ¿vienes conmigo?

Applejack asintió —Enseguida voy, abuela. Solo un minuto.

Granny Smith asintió y desapareció por el pasillo de camino a la escalera. Applejack suspiró y miró el sombrero entre sus cascos.

El sombrero de su padre.

 _Cuídalo por mí ¿sí?_

Con una lágrima corriendo por su mejilla, guardó el sombrero nuevamente en su caja. Lo tenía guardado siempre, pues no quería que se fuera a estropear, y lo sacaba únicamente cuando necesitaba la presencia de su padre. Era lo único que le quedaba de él, lo único que era propio, a parte de los recuerdos.

 _Te amo, manzanita._

Sorbió por la nariz y dejó la caja en la cama, saliendo de su habitación y caminando hacia afuera.

 _Volveremos pronto, Jackie._

No volvieron.

 _Recuerda que te amamos._

Salió de la casa con su abuela y ambas caminaron directo hacia las plantaciones de manzanos.

* * *

—Cascarrabias Apple ¿qué deseas de este viejo?

Applejack, Granny Smith y Grand Pear se sentaron frente al árbol de Pear Butter y Bright Mac. El manzano y el peral se enrollaban de manera elegante sobre sus cabezas.

—Pear, Applejack y yo estuvimos hablando, y queríamos hacerte una propuesta.

—Escucho.

—Ahora que los niños saben su verdadero origen, no hay razón para seguir distanciados. Así que, propongo lo siguiente: Nuestro lema familiar es que la familia se queda unida, y tú eres parte de nuestra familia ahora. Si así lo deseas, estás en libertad de venir con nosotros a vivir a nuestra casa. Tenemos espacio de sobra y no soportaríamos verte lidiando tú solo con todos los problemas de tu vejez. También pensamos que sería buena idea que empezaras nuevamente, con la ayuda de los niños y mía por supuesto, tu negocio de peras aquí en Ponyville. Sé que tienes un terreno cerca, pero creo que unas cuántas hectáreas de tu viejo hogar serían útiles para un cultivo mayor de peras ¿Qué dices?

Grand Pear sonrió —Es muy amable de su parte esto, pero no quiero ser un estorbo.

—Al contrario, abuelo Pear— intervino Applejack —Estoy más que deseosa porque te quedes con nosotros. Además, AppleBloom está ansiosa de aprender todo sobre las peras. No será una molestia, para nada.

Aunque aún parecía indeciso, Grand Pear sonrió nuevamente —Gracias, Applejack. Entonces sí, acepto.

—Bien— Granny asintió —Hay mucho por hacer, ven conmigo. Tenemos que hablar y llegar a un acuerdo sobre los terrenos de siembra y cosecha, y el almacenamiento.

Ambos abuelos de pusieron de pie y, lentamente, caminaron hacia la casa. Granny Smith miró sobre su hombro —¿Vienes, Applejack?

Applejack se levantó —En un minuto, abuela. Ya los alcanzo.

La yegua mayor asintió y siguió caminando en compañía de Grand Pear.

Applejack, por su parte, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia los árboles. Ambos eran magníficamente hermosos, llenos de vida y de frutos que ofrecer. Sin duda, era un gran legado el que sus padres les habían dejado a ella y a sus hermanos.

Por esto era por lo que habían luchado tanto, por esto habían ido a ese viaje. Querían que sus familias se unieran, como ellos se habían unido. Plantó un pequeño beso en donde la corteza del peral y el manzano se juntaban.

—Lo logramos, mamá y papá.

 _Los amamos, volveremos pronto._

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA:

Lamento si esto estuve lleno de melancolía. Después de ver "La pareja perfecta" se incrementaron aún más mis dudas sobre cómo habían muerto los padres de Applejack. Esta idea me llegó a la mente y simplemente tenía que escribirlo.

Arrancamos con mucho drama esta serie de one-shots ¿eh?

¡Hasta la próxima!

-Midday Giggle


End file.
